Endings and Beginnings
by Storyteller906
Summary: Eduardo “Thumper” Orozco friend, brother, son. Not to mention criminal, drug pusher, betraying Judas and asshole extraordinaire. Gone but not forgotten...or forgiven. Weevil fic. Updated Ch 3
1. Deathhead Grin

When I heard Paris Hilton was guest-starring on this show I thought there is no fucking way I'm ever watching this show. But bad choice in guest-stars aside this show KICKS ASS! And I had to write something, to express my admiration for this great show, its wonderful writing, and fabulous actors.

And because I felt a certain character has really been under used until recently...Weevil. So this is a Weevil fic. And that is all I'm going to say for right now.

Please tell me what you think. I'm a completely shameless REVIEW WHORE. I don't need fifty dollar to make your hollar. I'll do it for free...if you review me. (Told you I was shameless.)

* * *

Eduardo "Thumper" Orozco- friend, brother, son. Not to mention criminal, drug pusher, betraying Judas and asshole extraordinaire. Gone but not forgotten…or forgiven.

* * *

_For Felix I cried, real tears of grief. Mourning the death of one so young. Mourning the passing of someone I've known almost my whole life. Mourning that goofy smile, annoying laugh, and unwavering loyalty of his. Mourning for those left behind, lost without him._

_For Eduardo, for Thumper, I have no tears. For him I do not grieve. At the funeral I just sat there, stone-faced and silent. I suppose many mistook this for an expression of sorrow, an effort to control my emotions. They are only partially correct. I am holding my feelings in check, but it is not grief and pain I'm trying not to express. Dancing with glee and smiling is not proper funeral etiquette. And it is especially improper when you're burying a brother. But the honest-to-God truth of the matter is I would have killed him myself, given the chance. And I'm GLAD he's dead…may he rot in Hell. _

* * *

R & R please. 


	2. Normally

"We gotta get out of this place.  
If it's the last thing we ever do.  
We gotta get out of this place.  
Girl, there's a better life for me and you"

As she sang the last note the roar of car engine drowned her out. Sitting back in the driver's seat, with one hand on the wheel, he smiled at her with those sinful chocolate brown eyes of his. Looking like the cat that ate the canary; he knew she had been sitting there since she hung up the phone after his call, waiting. She scowled at him trying to think of some smart and cutting remark that would wipe the smirk of his face. But there was nothing she could say, she had been sitting there waiting for him. Almost from the moment she clicked off the phone. She had only taken enough time to change her top, touch-up her make-up and spray on some perfume, before running outside to wait.

In a way she was disgusted with herself. Normally she would never find herself acting so crazy. She wouldn't waste her time on a guy who, she knew, cared less about her than she did about him. Just as under normal circumstances she would never consider the ghost of a dead girl to be her bitter rival. Nor would she hate on sight every blonde she came across between the ages of 15 & 29. But her world wasn't twirling under the guise of "normal" these days. And her relationship with Weevil, well, that wasn't exactly "normal" either. She loved him, could deny him nothing, including her body. He cared for her, probably felt guilty, and though he did not love her, had killed for her.

* * *

R & R not only wanted, but needed. Please and thank you.

Song is "We gotta get out of this place" by the Animals. An excellant rock song from the Vietnam Era.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Veronica Mars or VM related. Nor do I own the song used in this chapter.


	3. End of 1 Thing, the Beginning of Another

Someone once told her that for every ending there was a new beginning. She hadn't realized quite what that meant, just thought it was a pretty piece of bullshit one spouted in order to look intellectual. At least that is what she believed, until her own life proved the saying true. Felix's funeral had signified the end of a lot of things. The end of his life, the end of unity within the PCH Bike Club, the end of Weevil's reign as leader, but it also marked the beginning of something.

* * *

Strella looked around at the faces of the other mourners. The funeral had been held outdoors, on what was an obscenely perfect Southern California day. Every one encircled the casket and the grave. She caught a glimpse of her brother's face, blank and reptilian, and quickly looked else where. It made her wonder how he could seem so detached, so calm and disinterested, when it was his compañero being buried. Granted he and Felix had never been the closest of friends, but Felix had always been loyal and steadfast in his devotion to the PCHers. But then again her hermano's dislike of Felix, simply because of his position as Eli's second, probably hadn't wavered even now. It was like his hatred for Eli, for being Numero Uno. It was the cornerstone of his personality, his insecurity, and his anger. Weevil had always been golden, while her brother always seemed to come in second place. It had been that way since they were little kids.

_A leopard can't change its spots and a zebra can't change its stripes. I guess a snake can shed his skin but he can't change the pattern of it. _

Then she caught a glimpse of Eli's face and her heart crumpled like a paper ball set ablaze. The raw pain, rage and grief distorting his handsome features made his face look like some bizarre mask. Unable to look away, she watched the corner of his lower lip dimple inward, and she knew, exactly, what caused it. He always did that when he was struggling to control himself or his emotions. He would bite the inside of his cheek right next to the corner of his mouth. It was a strategic spot, not many people would notice the shifting of his lips and teeth. Though his actions were subtle, the force he applied was not, she had seen him bite down hard enough to draw blood before. Waiting until he was alone, or it was just her around, to spit out the blood that had gathered in his mouth.

* * *

"_Why do you do that?" _

"_What can I say, I'm a bad ass. I'm such a bad ass I like the taste of my own blood."_

"_Your ten years old, ELI. Hit puberty first and then maybe you can say that without it being so fucking funny."_

"_Hey shut your mouth. You shouldn't be saying shit like that, your nueve. You want me to wash your mouth out with soap?"_

"_You talk like that so why can't I?"_

"_Because I'm a-''_

"_I KNOW you're a bad ass. Whatever."_

"_For real though?"_

"_Yeah, for real."_

"_Because you have to be in control Brown-Eyes, even when you're not. The pain allows me to get back in control of myself, my thoughts, my feelings. Without letting them know anything. Some one sees that you don't got it together, than they're gonna use that against you."_

"_I get it."_

"_Now me and you didn't have this conversation, comprende?" _

"_¡Claro!"_

* * *

She can tell it worked when she watches his face smooth out into an expression that is a little more controlled. His look is grieving but no so emotional, his cover of tattooed-don't-fuck-with-me-cholo-gang-leader once again in place. And she is proud of him, for that remarkable display of control. She wouldn't want for anyone else to see the weakness she did. If it was anyone else they would use it against him.

* * *

This goes out with a major shout-out to Addy (aka Mrs. Cracker Jack). For being so kind in reviewing and patiently waiting for me to update my Four Brother's fic. There is certain line in the next chapter of Aftermath that I think you'll love.

And another big shout-out to xXxLOLAxXx. For being so kind to review and share her love of Weevil (the more appropriate word is obsession really) too.

Begging has worked for me so far, so I'm doing it again. R & R please.


End file.
